Romance In The Survey Corps
by PowerHour776
Summary: A story based around the love that goes on behind the scenes in Attack On Titan. It will mainly be around the love between Mikasa and Eren, and maybe some other couples I think up. It will include lemon scenes, so be warned if you don't like that stuff in a story. Give it a try, and it will maybe surprise you.
1. Romance Of The Survey Corps Chapter One

**Hey guys, it's PowerHour776 here, bringing you my first Fan fiction. I hope to do my best, but, as I said, it is my first, so don't flame me. This will be an Attack On Titan erotic fan fiction, as suggested by the title and the age rating. I plan to make sure that this has a story, a plot, and is not just worded porn. That's how I like to read, so that's how I'm going to write. Anyway, I haven't decided on the whole story or anything, or all the nitty bitty details, so write me a review, and tell me what you'd like to see. This may contain Spoilers, and I'm not going to put up a warning, for immersions sake. There may not be any lemon moments in the first chapter, but stayed tuned, as I will definitely be writing them.**

**P.S. I have watched the anime and the manga up to Chapter 52, if that means anything. Let's begin!**

Eren walked down the road between some of the barracks, hearing the sounds of beer being sloshed and jokes being told. He never really was able to fit in with most of the recruits, firstly because of his attitude scared most people apart from his closest friends who felt the same, and also from the fact he was a Titan Shifter. The only over ones the Survey Corps knew about were on the _other _side, who let the Titans in the first place. He wanted to shout out to his comrades when he first discovered his powers, but realised quickly that anything he did would make it worse. Then, as the military began to use his powers, he felt like a tool, an instrument more than a human. The hatred grew inside him every day, getting stronger and stronger.

As he neared the end of the path, he saw Mikasa. He often felt talking to her, because in Titan fighting ability's, she was way out of his league, even though they grew up together.  
"Hey!" Mikasa shouted towards him. She started to jog towards him. Eren sped up his pace, but as he did, he bumped into Mikasa. On her breasts.  
"Ah- erm..." Eren let out awkwardly. Mikasa started to blush, this wasn't the first time this had happened to her. She had had a growth spurt recently, a womanly one. She wasn't used to having her space be larger than usual, as she used to be more flat-chested than most of the girls.

She looked side to side, wondering if they could both get out of this situation able to face each other again. She wasn't able to look Jean in the eye for a week after this had happened with him. Eren started to walk away, but then-  
"Wait, Eren... I d-don't really mind it..." she blurted as she looked at the ground, her normal hard exterior replaced by embarrassment. But what she said was true, she didn't really mind, especially with her Eren. What she said made Eren blush even more, and then he said something undistinguishable under his breath. He wasn't expecting that from Mikasa, his Guardian Angel of Death.

Just then, he heard Armin calling to him from some distance, saying something about doing some training together. He said a quick bye to Mikasa, and mentally swiped the sweat from his forehead. He then ran off towards the hill were Armin was standing, he wanted to go over some 3D Manoeuvre Gear techniques Eren had thought up. It was all pretty basic, and Armin could do them all perfectly well, as he'd shown them to him a couple of days before, so wondered what Armin really wanted. As they were speeding through the trees, at 100 mph, Armin would occasionally try and start a sentence, but then his voice would drop off, though Eren didn't know what was up with him, as Armin would normally just speak his mind. It was that that had got him into all the trouble with bullies when they were kids. He thought fondly of those days, when it didn't matter Mikasa was a girl, and they'd both try to protect Armin.

When they'd both got back to the hill where they had started the training, they were both sweating from all the physical exertion of the 3DMG. The sun was going down, and as they both started to sit down, their muscles screaming in pain, Armin began to open his mouth. _Ah, he's actually going to tell me what's up. I hope it's nothing serious, like he was originally part of the Titan Shifter squad that penetrated Mankind's defences 6 years ago, alongside Reyner and Bertholdt._ But what he said was something that scared Eren much, much more, something he never thought he would hear from Armin's mouth in his whole life. He was reminded of what happened when Reyner first told me that he was the Armoured Titan. He thought about what Armin had just said to him.

Armin looked at Eren's face, covered with a mask of horror, as he repeated his question.  
"Did you not hear me Eren? I-I said I wanted to know how to get the g-girls to want me... as a-a lover, Eren. You're the only one I can ask, so I hope you can help me..."

Eren quickly picked up his 3DMG, and flew back to the barracks, his face gone pale.

He didn't know what was happening to him, his wasn't sure if his face should be white from awkwardness, or crimson red from embarrassment. He tried to talk to Connie, and his gang of friends, but felt like a bit of an outcast, a third wheel without Reyner or Mikasa to talk too. He hated the fact that he and Mikasa were supposed to be family. Ever since he was 11, he was always a bit attracted to her, but ever since they joined the Survey Corps, and saw he grace and power with the 3DMG, he fell in love with her. But then, all the people that he knew fell out of his life. First Marco, Jean's friend. Then Annie, sleeping in that _Goddamn_ case of hardened Titan skin. And ever so recently, Reyner and Bertholdt, and all the people that died because of trying to get him back for the Military. It made him feel a concoction of emotions, a mixture of anger, guilt and sadness. As the officers came in and shouted at them to go to their barracks, he picked up his feet and walked alone, seeing if he could find his friends amidst the crowd walking to their rooms. He slept on the opposite side of the room to Mikasa, could almost feel the warmth of the luscious body, and it wouldn't be odd if he heard the sound of her snoring, and smile gently, which made the boys in his room laugh a little. He had never told anyone about his feelings towards her, and now, he had to deal with the weight of Armin's feeling as well.

Life was going great.

**There we go people, my first ever chapter, of my first ever Fan Fiction. I do ask you to give me a review, as it will tell me what I need to do better next time, and as long as it doesn't make me want to commit suicide, I'll be fine :) So yeah, the next chapter will be as soon up as I can get it, maybe a day, maybe two. Thanks for reading.**

**PowerHour776**


	2. Romance Of The Survey Corps Chapter Two

**Hey again guys, I'm back with the second chapter. I know the last chapter was pretty short, but even so, it was mainly to get the basic plot elements out there. This will hopefully be longer, so yeah, please read and review. There may or not be a lemon in here...he he he. Anyway, here we go!**

As Eren woke up, he could see the dark sky outside, and could hear the deep snores of the men in his barracks, and the gentler, lighter sleeping noises of the girls through the wall between them. He guessed he must have woken up because of stress, because of all the events of yesterday. He had an awkward event with his 'sister' Mikasa, and then had Armin go to him for help with girls. It was not being a soldier of the Survey Corps.

He was woken up by a gentle knocking on the wooden door, he assumed that it was someone who needed to go to the loo, and was trying to get back in. They locked the doors, so that nobody could get in, as the Survey Corps' enemies were not always outside of the walls. He hopped off of his bed, a quick 3 foot fall, and slightly hurt his ankle. As he dragged himself to the door, he tried not to wake up anyone, as they would not be particularly happy to wake up into this world.

He eventually got over to the door, and opened it. Outside was Sasha Blouse, asleep on the floor. Then he noticed what she was wearing. Nothing. He didn't know whether to lecherously peer over her creamy white, flawless body, or if he should pick her up, and take her inside. It was quite cold outside, and they may get hypothermia if they stayed naked there all night. As he tried to pick her up, her arms flopped to the side. _She's quite heavy_, Eren thought to himself. But she looked pretty skinny, so he didn't know if girls were denser than boys, or something.

Then, he looked to her chest, which her arms had previously been covering, and saw were all the weight was coming from. Her rack. Eren's member instantly sprung up, ready for duty, as he peered at them to see how big they really were. They must have been E cup, maybe F cup, something he didn't even realise was possible for skinny girls like herself. _This must be were all the food goes to_, Eren laughed to himself, as they flopped from one side as his hold on her lessened. Eren had no idea how she thought Titans with them, then he saw some fabric to the side. He realised that she must bind them to her chest, to be able to keep balance whilst using the 3DMG, and to not make her and instant rape target for when she went through the Walls. Though he wondered if any of the other girls knew she had this...endowment, upon herself. Surely they would know, they changed together, but then again, he had never seen any kind of jokes towards her, or anything!

He pulled her into the barracks, and into the boys sleeping area. He didn't know where to put her so she'd be safe from his comrades. He eventually decided putting her near the door, and placed his alarm clock next to her, with an early wake up time, so she could escape with her dignity. He then tip-toed into his bed, and tried to forget what had happened.

Eren woke up from a pleasant dream, he imagined he was being basked in warmth, and was surrounded by soft, squishy things. He never wanted the dream to end, it was so nice, but then he heard his alarm ring. _Oh god!_ He thought to himself. He realised that if he could hear the alarm, so could other people. He pushed off the warm blanket, then did it again, so that he could see his alarm. He looked for Sasha, but couldn't see her. He breathed a sigh of relief, and felt the worry wash off him like he was emerging from a nice bath. He then looked down, ready to fall into his pillow head on, when he realised his bed sheets were a nice, creamy white, instead of the usual dark green. Then he realised that it had texture, and a shape. A person shape... with two round orbs, with lovely pink tips at the end. As he fell into them, he noticed a face just above him. Sasha's face. He fell into her soft, beautiful breasts, perfect, with the right amount of elasticity and softness. He realised a sigh, as if he were being given a back massage. He heard a little whimper emit from Sasha's mouth, and quickly pulled his head away, even though it felt so good to be there.

"What are you doing in here!" Eren shouted at Sasha. Then he thought that he might be heard. He saw Sasha blinking her eyes, and she opened her cute little lips.  
"Well... it's a long story..."she yawned at him. "I woke up in here, and you are the only one I really like in here, so I thought that the only thing..." she yawned again, "...I could do was go to sleep in your bed, and keep warm. You can't imagine me sleeping on the floor, can you?"  
Eren found himself agreeing with her, then reverted back and was confused, surprised, again. Not to mention pretty aroused.  
"I can feel a- eh -thing poking me, near me leg. Do you keep a wooden pole In you be-" Sasha's voice cut off as she realised what it was poking her, and a cute blush appeared on her face, driving Eren to only get more aroused.  
"Wait-wait, I can explain," He said, then put his hands down to emphasize his point. But he was used to touching the bed, and inadvertently ended pushing his hands down on her large boobs. This, in turn, caused Sasha to moan loudly, and wriggle around in Eren's bed until he pulled his hands off.  
"I-I'm sensitive there," Sasha whimpered to Eren. "I think it would be better if I left now" she quickly said to Eren.

She got on her knees, but as she was facing the ground, her rack and long chestnut brown hair was hanging down, creating some sexy cleavage in front of Eren's eyes. This made him get a super-boner, and made noise as the fabric of the blanket made room for his above-average size. This made Sasha look down towards it, and had to pull her eyes away from it, and ran away from Eren. As she walked away to the door, Eren couldn't help looking at her cute, bubble-butt wiggling as she walked. He was truly entranced. And turned on.

Eren couldn't help but have his hand lower down to his groin, and make a fist around his member. It fitted perfectly, and with his fast-moving muscles and what he had just experienced, he had a lot to keep his dick happy.

He pumped up and down, making himself more and more horny, eager for release, but at the same time, he wanted to keep this going for a long time, to get the most amount of pleasure out of this as he could. He thought of all that had just happened, him touching Mikasa's boobs, and then having his face surrounded by Sasha's chest. He started to speed up his strokes, and gave his sack a little feel, as he imagined Sasha's little ass, moving up and down, side to side.

He felt a tightness in his stomach, and sped up even more, making wet splashing noises. He could only think of the pleasure he was feeling, and imaging it was Mikasa, or Sasha, giving it to him. He could feel the pleasure go past how much he could handle, and felt the warm, familiar, splashing noise coming from his crotch, and used his hand to block the cum from touching his chest, where it would be harder to clean up.

He then noticed some of the other guys waking up, and willed for the orgasm to get over and done with, so he could pretend to be waking up as well, alongside his friends. It kept on going, for about 30 seconds, probably the best orgasm he had ever had. _It must have been the evidence I had to work with_, he thought to himself. He liked the warm, sticky feeling on his palms, loving how it looked, and loving how it smelled. It almost got his member to be fully turned on again, but knew that he didn't have the time to masturbate again, somebody might catch him, and, it would be an understatement to say that that would be embarrassing. He pulled his sheets off, with some of the semen coming off his hand. He knew that he would have to clean that up later, as it would make quite a stain on the thin blankets that the military provided them with.

It was amazing how easy it was to jerk off, when Eren was surrounded by his girl friends. It gave him a lot to masturbate to, especially if they had been on a mission, with their tight clothes showing off their fine figures. The amount of ass-jiggling, and when he could see their breasts moving being pronounced by their shirts, was legendary.

Then he noticed that the rest of the barracks was getting up, and had to enter the real, non-thought world. He would often jerk off two times a day, keeping his wet dreams in check, and gave him a nice feeling inside whenever he did it. He wiped the rest of it on his pyjamas, and then walked over with the rest of the guys to the mess hall. It was uni-sex, obviously, but even though they weren't supposed to, they normally ate in their pyjamas, showing off quite a lot, as the boys did not have shirts, so ate top-less next to the girls. There were often arguments over who got the most amount of looks from the girls.

When they were walking, he kept an eye out for Sasha, as he wanted to say sorry, or something. As he got closer, he heard lots of whispers, and people talking, all crowding in a circle. Eren pushed his way through, trying to see what was up. Right in the middle, was Sasha, just eating her normal large portion of potatoes for breakfast, but what was different was her chest. Without the binding for her boobs, they were clearly visible, and everyone could see her nipples poking behind her pyjama shirt.

Eren almost felt guilty, and worried for Sasha, but was also secretly happy. If she was like that all the time, it wouldn't be hard to 'accidently' fall on to her boobs. Eren then shook his head away from those dirty thoughts.

Life was going great.

**There we go, another chapter up! This took a bit of time to write, but you know, it was quite fun. Thanks for reading all this far down, I really appreciate it :). The third chapter is up, and as I said earlier, it has a lot of smutty stuff in it. Well, I say that, it's pretty much a sex scene. Enjoy!**

**PowerHour776**


	3. Romance Of The Survey Corps Chapter Thre

**Hey again guys, it's me, PowerHour776. I'm really pleased with how this has done, I'm so surprised so many people have read this so quickly. I would write some sort of inspirational speech, but that would get pretty boring. So, here it is, my third chapter.**

**P.S Give me a review, or a PM, and tell me what you'd like to see next happening.**

As Sasha woke up, she lifted her head up, but as she did so, she realized that she wanted to go back to sleep, or sink into the ground, and never see anyone again. Somebody had found out about her 'secret', and they _all_ looked at her, not just the perverted boys and girls, but _everyone_. They saw her, and the looks on their faces made her feel like such a slut. She wanted to say that she didn't ask for this, she was just born this way, but intuition told her that they would not be focusing on her eyes. She rolled on one side, whilst she did that, she heard a loud 'clap' noise, coming from her. It was her breasts. She didn't know what had happened since a couple of months back, but ever since that date, her breasts had just kept growing and growing. She had tried to hide her growth, but that wouldn't matter anymore.

She felt her boobs, giving them a gentle massage, because it felt just _so _good. She was sure they never used to be this sensitive, but recently, she had even achieved an orgasm, just from feeling her chest. It turned her on so much, and instinctively, she felt her right hand creeping its way down her stomach, into her pants, and starting to push a finger inside of herself. She was already so wet, so it wasn't uncomfortable or anything. All she could think about know was that she had to get a release, sweet, sweet release. She plunged a second finger inside of herself, and when they both penetrated her, she arched her back, and let a high-pitched moan. She couldn't help herself, she didn't even care if the whole military was watching her at that moment, she would still carry on. Her mind was on Cloud Nine, and was now letting out regular sounds, some so quiet only she would her, some she thought would wake up the whole of the Survey Corps. It made her crazy, and she entered herself with another finger, now grunting, and humping her own bed, in order to get her fingers inside her. Oh, the things she would do to have a man inside her at the moment. She remembered back to Eren, and thinking how she was in _his_ bed, under _his _sheets, and had _his_ cock rubbing against her.

She called his name, and starting saying it to herself, the sound of her being that aroused, turned her on even more. She imagined her fingers being replaced by his hardness, imagining her arousing him, so that he went faster and faster in and out of her. She could feel her stomach clenching together, and she was releasing more juices, allowing her fingers to go even faster. She was thinking of what Eren would do to her, what the Survey Corps would do to her, the military slut. She imagined him cumming all over her, his thick, warm semen all over her boobs, and as she did so, she pushed them together, her hard, sensitive nipples being rubbed against each other. Her areolas were quite large, bigger than average, and with her left hand, began circling her nipple, pinching it with her fingers, then, eventually, pushing both nipples into her mouth, and nibbled on them.  
"EEEREEEEEEEEEEEEN!" she screamed out, letting her boobs sag out of her mouth, returning to their rightful place with a little jiggle.

Mikasa woke up as she heard somebody shout Eren's name. She didn't know if it was Hanji shouting at him to some experiments, but then why would she shout from the Girl's dorms, and not the boys… And why would the voice be coming from below her, and in that bunk was… Sasha?

She jumped off her bed, and when she looked for Sasha, she saw something that completely blew her mind. Sasha was just lying there, quivering ever so slightly, and saw that she was covered in her own…  
_Oh god!_ Mikasa thought to herself, as she saw what was on Sasha. Her own cum. All splattered over her, like it had been spilled on her. Mikasa saw that some was even on her face, and inside her secretly became jealous that Sasha could squirt so far. Most of the time she had an orgasm, she didn't even squirt. As she got closer to her, she heard her whispering something about Eren, and something about 'inside'. Mikasa got aroused just looking at her like that, she had never realized that someone could do something like that to themselves. She looked down, and could see that she was getting pretty wet herself, and could see her nipples getting hard in front of her very eyes.

Sasha opened her eyes, and after slowly wiping away the cum on her face, she could see Mikasa staring at her, and could see the lust in her eyes, the same thing that she had just a couple of minutes ago. She didn't know what to expect from Mikasa, she was known for being hard on people, but also had a kind soul, and really cared for Eren. _Oh… I hope she didn't hear me, and that's why she's right in front of me_.  
"Do- do you like Eren as well?" Mikasa slowly asked Sasha, getting closer to her. Sasha knew she had to come clean with Mikasa, with this evidence, she would be able to do anything with her, for fear people knowing about her… habits.  
"Well, yes- well, I didn't used to, but now, he kinda just seems… sexier…" Sasha finished her sentence with a smirk. And with that, Mikasa pulled herself into her special area, and got out some of her toys, so they could have some….fun…

Sasha saw Mikasa come down with something made of wood, then realized that it was a penis. It looked super accurate, like a sculpture or something, and wondered what Mikasa was doing with it. Then suddenly, before she could make a noise, Mikasa plunged it right into her pussy, and then, before she could do anything, she moaned. A deep, long, drawn out moan, like she was a monster. It drove her crazy, and it had gone into her so quickly, without any trouble at all. Not that she cared. Mikasa whispered into her ear,  
"This is what Eren's hard dick feels like. Don't ask how I got this, but it is an exact copy. Feel lucky that I'm letting you use this, bitch." Her last word made Sasha feel completely dominated, and could only let out a couple of word, the dildo was so big inside her.  
"Please…" she moaned, "I want… more… please more" Mikasa was surprised at the true nature of Sasha, she was able to keep control much more than her. When Mikasa first put that dildo inside her, she wasn't able to do anything apart from shove it inside her, hard and fast. She remembered back to her first time with it…

Sasha had no idea what was happening to her at the moment, she was being driven crazy by the size of the wooden dildo. She thought she had came when it was first put into her, every time it was pushed into her by Mikasa she could see how wet it was, the wood looked like it had had a bath. She was completely submissive to Mikasa, she would literally do anything to keep Eren's dick inside of her at that moment. Every time it was pulled out, Sasha let out a moan of sadness, but when it was pushed hard inside her, the wooden ball sack hitting her hard on her clit, she would let out a scream of pleasure. But whenever she tried to do so, Mikasa would cover her mouth, as she didn't want anyone knowing about what was happening at the moment. She was madly aroused by the horny sight in front of her, and she could feel her left, unused, hand, creeping down her stomach into her panties. They were so soaked, when she looked down, there was a massive stain on the front of her pajama bottoms. She could literally smell the arousal of her and Sasha's juices combining together, making her lust even greater. She was distraught at how much noise they were both making, surely somebody would wake up before they were able to hide anything.

Bored of only receiving, Sasha pulled Mikasa on top of her, and efficiently used to legs to take Mikasa's clothes off. She could see her D-cup breasts, hanging out in front of her, and pulled them on top of hers, rubbing their nipples together. They both knew they weren't lesbian, they shared their intense lust for Eren, but right now they knew what they had to do. Sasha pulled the dildo out of her, and ruthlessly shoved it into Mikasa, wanting to become the dominant one.  
"You'll have to do more than that to make me moan," taunted Mikasa. Little did she know that her tits were being pulled into Sasha's mouth, being gnawed. This made Mikasa lose the little amount of self-respect she had, and arched her back, and came straight out of her pussy. It was so strong, that it pushed the dildo out of her, and Sasha's bed was covered in cum. It was at that point that Sasha realised that she saw the sun coming up, and realised that they had to end this quick. She quickly shoved the dildo inside of her, the fat, wet cock sliding inside her hips as it was meant to be. She moved it so fast, she thought that she may have come multiple times in just about one minute.

Bothe of them tired, they agreed that they had to stop. For the moment. Throughout the rest of the day, Mikasa thought about Sasha, with her giant boobs covered in cum, and a wooden copy of Eren's penis inside her lower lips. She realised from that point on that she would have to fight for the love of Eren.

Life was going great.

**Wow. That was some pretty sexy stuff there :) I hope all of you guys (and girls) like that sorta stuff, because I'm definitely going to have some more in the chapters to come. Anyway. Thanks to you for reading it, and to** **xTwistedCupidx for giving me my first review. Anyway, as usual, give me a review or a PM, if there's anything you want me to add to the story, because 2 heads are better than 1. See y'all later! **

**PowerHour776**


	4. Romance Of The Survey Corps Chapter Four

**Hey guys, it's me again, PowerHour776! It's has been a long time since I last uploaded a story to you folks, because I'm mainly lazy, and I couldn't think of anything to write about, so those two things sort of multiplied each other together. But. I'm here now, so enjoy your dose of 'Romance In The Survey Corps'!**

Sasha walked out of her barracks, only to see Mikasa again. Somehow, Mikasa had already got super neat and tidy, and didn't even look blustered by what had happened between the two of them. She even pretended it hadn't happened. Or so Sasha though. As they were walking into the mess hall, Mikasa pushed her against the wall, and whispered to her in her ear.  
"Don't speak about what happened, don't even think about it" Mikasa seethed in her, but then pulled her up, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you later!" Sasha shouted, pretending everything as normal, not expecting a response from the normally cold-hearted Mikasa.  
"Oh, you will," Mikasa gave Sasha a mischievous smile, and it made Sasha get a tiny bit wet just thinking about what was going to happen to her next. It surprised her that she was like this after having sex with Mikasa.

She carried on, on her way to get her food, and she saw Eren. She jogged towards him, to say hi, but then remembered that the wooden penis inside of her had been a copy of Eren's. Her eyes immediately were stuck to his groin, and then blushed as she realised where she was looking. She crossed her legs, embarrassed, but then tried to walk. As it was quite hard for her to walk with her legs crossed, her left foot hit the back of her right foot, and she started to trip over, letting out a squeal of terror.

Eren saw as Sasha slowly tripped over, as if it were in slow-motion. He ran to stop her fall, and made it just in time before she couldn't be stopped. Then everything went black, then a sort of grey colour. Her tried to speak, but couldn't only speak in muffled tones. Eren started to get worried that he had been kidnapped or something, but then he realised that his head was surrounded by pillows, warm pillows.

Then he heard a girlish giggle, and realised what had happened to him. As Sasha was taller than him, when he had tried to stop her, he successfully did so, but his head landed square on between her two boobs. He tried to push himself away, but his efforts only made him grab onto her breasts, causing Sasha to let out a sigh of arousal, and it only made him more awkward. When he tried to pull himself out, he only groped her tits harder, causing Sasha to giggle abet more, only for it to turn into a moan. Then they both fell over, onto the ground, rolling over around, until Eren was finally on top, and pulled his head out from between her chest.

They both laughed, and then they realised what they had been doing. They were both confused, were they supposed to carry on laughing, kiss, and consummate what they had done, and walk away... At that point, Eren grabbed her head, and kissed her full on her lips. Not kiss of lust, or of enjoyment, but of love. And that, they both. They looked into each other's eyes, and touched foreheads as Eren released his lips hold on her, and smiled. Sasha had been waiting for this for her whole life, somebody to hold, somebody to kiss, but most of all, somebody to love. She stood out, and gave Eren her arm, so she could pull him up. As they stood next to each other, Eren started to mutter,  
"Well...d-do you, eh...want to..." he awkwardly said to her, as she smiled towards him, looking at him as if he were a piece of food she might gobble up.

Sasha curled her legs, looking worried and confused as to what to say, but acting on instinct, she leant on one leg, and whispered into Eren's little ear,  
"Sure," and with that, she kissed him on his cheek, a short, yet loving kiss, and with that, Eren closed his eyes to try and focus, and take in what had just happened to him. By the time Eren had opened his eyes, there was no sign of Sasha anywhere, and the only reason he knew that it wasn't just a dream was the slight warmth that had been left on his cheek by Sasha's kiss.

Mikasa walked down the road between the barracks, as she had done just a week ago, where Eren and herself and had _that_ awkward moment. She had hated herself since, as she knew that she now had competition between her and Sasha for Eren, but she had got to have sex with Sasha, so hopefully she knew her place. People had been looking at Sasha funny since people noticed her giant breasts, but she had done a great deal to try and hide them from the perverts in the group.

Just then, she saw Armin walk up to her, a spring in his step, and a smile on his face. He walked right up to her before she could even say hi. She looked in his eyes, and saw a menacing gleam deep inside, most unlike the calm, gentle Armin that she knew. He walked over to her, and he stepped forward towards her, so she stepped backwards, until she was up against the wall. She was unused to what was happening, she was almost scared of Armin, little Armin, who she'd always had to protect.

Then she looked back, and instead of the menace in his eyes, she saw straight up lust. That was when she got scared. Armin pushed her against the wall, and grabbed her wrists and put them above her head, so that Mikasa could not do anything to stop Armin. He leant into her face, so that she could see every last detail on her face. Then he pulled her for a kiss, a deep, long kiss, so long that Mikasa thought she might faint from lack of oxygen. She tried to make herself hate it, she really did, but her body wouldn't work with her. She moaned slightly, wiggled a little bit under Armin, as he felt her developed body, with his smooth fingers, tracing the outlines of her curves.

Life was going great.

**Wow, that took a long time to write, I'm so sorry it took so long, to all of my loyal reviewers and favouriters [Word tells me that's not a real word :(]. Anyway, thank you for all the support, and hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner!**

**PowerHour776**


	5. Romance Of The Survey Corps Chapter Five

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of Romance in the Survey Corps. I am so happy that so many people have read and favourited this story, especially as it's my firstJ Now, onto the story.**

Mikasa fell in love with Armin's fingers, the way that they touched her, the way they felt her, the way they made her feel like he owned her. She didn't know how he had got this much experience, she had always thought of Armin as shy and quiet to girls, not really seeing them as love potentials. But, that didn't matter to her at the moment, as she writhed underneath his skilled touch, and moaned enough to keep him coming back for more. He was making noises himself now, small and quiet, yet they were there, and that made Mikasa feel great; that she was able turn him on, and had some power over him.

From then, she decided, the ball was in her park now. She tensed her muscles, causing Armin to gasp slightly, Mikasa was very developed in the muscle department. She turned around, quickly and pushed him onto the wall, and kissed him straight on the mouth, to stop him from being able to complain. He looked like he was confused, so Mikasa whispered to him,  
"You've made me feel good, now it's time for me to re-pay the favour. She felt down with her hand onto his crotch, and felt his hardness, strong and ready.

She skilfully pulled it out of its tight prison, and released into the world, and saw all of its glory. She was surprised, she never thought it would be this big, it looked almost unnatural on someone as small as Armin. It wasn't as big as Eren's, but it was definitely above average. Mikasa licked her lips in anticipation. She slowly knelt down on her knees, keeping her eyes trained on his cock, like a lion inspecting its meal. She knelt closer to it, smelling its pungent odour, and smiled.

She then kissed his cock, licking it, spitting on it, doing anything she had heard about to it. She was apparently doing it right, as she heard him groan in pleasure. Then she put it all the way in her mouth, and heard him gasp, as she bobbed her head up on his long pole. She knew then that she had the power, and started experimenting with him. She started to hum a little tune, and the vibrations in her mouth turned him on so much that he groaned gain, and lent his back a little. After that, Mikasa had had her fun.  
"Do what you want with me..."she said seductively.

Armin took a second to see what was happening, than saw a scared look in his eyes.  
"E-Eren, this isn't w-what it seems..." he lied. Mikasa looked behind her, and saw Eren. But what really caught her attention was the massive bulge in his pants. She got excited just looking at that bulge. She crawled over on her hands and knees, trying to seduce Eren into joining in the fun. She looked at his face, and saw the confusion, doubt and guilt, but mostly, lust and want. She pulled down his pants, and her face was slapped by the length that was Eren's penis.

She felt so happy that she was finally able to do this, but looking at Eren, she couldn't say the same. There was no happiness there...only desire. This scared her slightly, but she knew what she had to do. She took it into her mouth, bobbing up and down, licking it, all as fast as she could. She started to push it all the way down her throat, and from what she had heard from the other girls, had to try and 'not gag'. That's hard, she thought to herself, as it felt like she was going to be sick.

But she had to keep going, and fought through it. She got it all the way down the throat so that his hair was bristling on her face, and she adored that, the roughness of it, how it made her feel aroused. Then, Eren put his hands at the back of her head, and forced it down her throat. He started speaking to her, calling her a slut, that she liked it, that she was his, but then...

"I love you." That startled Mikasa so much that she stood straight up, with a sad, yet hopeful look on her face, and asked,  
"Really? Do you mean it, E-Eren?" He looked straight into her eyes, and looked sacred, as if he had done something wrong to her, to someone else. Just as he was about to say something, Mikasa interrupted him, and they kept stuttering to each other, nervous yet excited.

Eren couldn't believe that he had just done that. He was supposed to be in love with Sasha, who had everything: nice personality, big chest, and a beautiful face. Mikasa was his sister, with her hard as nuts heart and... But he loved her for it anyway, and all that it meant about her. Before anything else could do anything, Mikasa consummated their love, with a full on, strong kiss on his lips, her leaning forward, then realised she could feel his manhood poking at her legs. She smiled, and knew that finally, finally they had this relationship.

Meanwhile, Armin was watching all of this, staring in horror, as the person that was to be his, now that he had expressed himself to Mikasa, had just been taken by Eren in front of his very eyes. Also, he felt as if he should have been expecting this, but it came as such a shock. He knew that although Mikasa and Eren were not blood relatives, they had pretty much acted as siblings since they had first met. He knew that they loved each other, in a sibling way, but also as lovers... He wasn't expecting this. Also, he was really embarrassed, this was totally not him, and the fact that Mikasa had given him a blowjob blew his mind, but he want more from her. And from the opposite gender in general.

Armin then tried to slink off, pulling up his pants, and hoping that nobody would notice. And nobody did, to his relief. But just then, as he was coming up, he saw Sasha running towards him. She shouted at him,  
"Hey Armin, have you seen Eren!". Armin replied that he had not, and that he didn't know what was happening. Why did girls just seem to centre around him, he thought angrily to himself. He knew he was 'Humanity's last hope' and all that, but was he really all that great of a person? The emotions built up inside him so much that he thought that if he saw him, Eren would probably get punched in the face.

But then, he was told that they were going on an expedition outside the wall, to see if there was anything that they could find, and to test out the new scouting formation that Commander Pixis had helped come up with. So he started to head towards his barracks hoping to get a good night's sleep. Although, with all that had happened today, he didn't think that that was going to happen.

Life was going great.

**Cool. I got another chapter out! I would come up with an excuse for not writing more often, but I'm too lazy and ill. Anyways I hope you guys like this new chapter, and review it. Don't forget to favourite me, so you get my story sent to you as soon as it's up (Also I get to feel happy that people like this). Anyway thanks for reading all the way down. P.S. I'm soooo hyped for chapter 55, but it's coming out in April :(. It better be fuckin' amazing. Anyways... byes!**

**PowerHour776**


End file.
